yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Healing the baby Carnotaraus/Carnotaraus Family!
Here is how Princess Yuna, Princess Skyla, Princess Twila and Princess Nyx began healing the Carnotaraus baby in The Lost World: Genesis Park. In the RV, Zeñorita had to get her parents. Then, She got her Journal 7 to the desk. Zeñorita Cebra: Papa! Mama! Victor: What is it, Zeñorita? Baby Carnotaurus: (calling for it's mother) Scander: (puts a muzzle on it's mouth) It's leg is badly hurt! Princess Yuna: Flurry Heart! Skyla! Twila! Nyx! I'm gonna need your help to heal the leg! Royal Crusaders, Keep us covered! Armor Bride: You got it! Princess Yuna: Mama use the healing spell when I was a baby and when I hurt my wing, Solarna also taught me very well too. Sunburst: Let's hope we don't keep the Mother Carnotaurus waiting too long. Yuna, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila and Nyx used their magic and healed the baby Carnotaraus' broken leg. Nyx: There we go. Princess Twila: All better. Armor Bride: Well, That was quick. Princess Skyla: And tiring. Princess Flurry Heart: At least nothing bad's happening yet. Just then, the 4x4 jeep was damaged and falls off the cliff. Yuna knew that the noise was. Then, Two roars were heard. Princess Yuna: Mom and Dad are very, very angry. Twilight Sparkle: (spotted the Father Carnotaurus) Uh-oh. Father Carnotaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!! Mother Carnotaurus: (bumps the RV) Princess Yuna: Woah! Princess Flurry Heart: What's happening!? Princess Skyla: Wait a minute! With quick thinking, Yuna takes the muzzle off the baby. Baby Carnotaurus: (calls for it's family again) Princess Yuna: They want their baby back. Snowdrop: Come on, Yuna. Princess Skyla: Give it back to it's parents. Princess Yuna: I'm working on it. Yuna used her magic to carry it, She brought it to it's parents. Zeñorita Cebra: Vomonos, Yuna! Nyx: Hurry! Armor Bride: Quick! Sweetie Heart: Don't worry, She's get you back to your parents. Scander: Anytime now! Britney Sweet: Hurry! Baby Carnotaurus: (calling it's parents) Twilgiht Sparkle: I don't think they can wait any longer! Male Carnotaurus: (eyes on it's infant) Princess Skyla: We're getting you back to your mommy and daddy. Princess Flurry Heart: Almost there. Yuna brought it closer outside. Baby Carnotaurus: (calling for it's parents) Female Carnotaurus: (eyes on it's baby) The foals lets the infant Carnotaurus go to it's parents. Princess Yuna: Phew. Sunset Shimmer: That was close. Starlight Glimmer: I'm glad that's over. Victor: Indeed it is. Just as the phone rang, Yuna answered as Ford spoke to her. Princess Yuna: Hello? Ford Pines: (on the phone) Yuna? Are you there? Princess Yuna: (on the phone) Yes, Ford. Ford Pines: (on the phone) Don't worry, The rest of our friends are on their way. Princess Yuna: Okay, Ford. (hangs up the phone) Twilight Sparkle: Well, That went well. Princess Yuna: Something's wrong out here. Britney Sweet: So, Let's just call for help. Starlight Glimmer: That's just what we're doing, Britney. Twilight Sparkle: Yuna. See if you can reach the boat contact. Princess Yuna: I'll try. Soon enough, She tried to get a boat contact, sees something and know what happened next. Princess Yuna: Hang on, This is going to be a quick call. The RV's trailer was suddenly bumped, It was the Carnotaraus family. Starlight Glimmer: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?! The trailer is now upside down, It was being pushed away back and forth. Nyx: They're still here! Sunburst: And they're still ticked off! Princess Yuna: Hold on! Female Carnotaraus: (bump the RV) Male Carnotaraus: (pop the tires as they both push the RV down) Princess Yuna: They're pushing us down! Nyx: Oh No! They tried to escape, But there was no way out. Princess Yuna: The Door is stuck! Snowdrop: We can't get out! The two Carnotarauses pushed the RV towards the cliff, Yuna and her friends couldn't bare it. The Royal Crusaders: HANG ONTO SOMETHING!!!! Princess Yuna: HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!!! The trailer is at the cliff. Trixie holds on the fridge but she fell. Trixie landed onto the glass window. Suddenly, It was about to break. Princess Yuna: Trixie! Sunset Shimmer: Don't move!!! Starlight Glimmer: Help is coming! Trixie stood very still, He made sure the glass didn't bust into pieces. Trixie: I could use some help! Twilight Sparkle: Hang in there, Trixie! Sunburst: Dipper, Mabel, Stay close to me! Dipper Pines: We are, Sunburst! Skyla was determined to help Trixie. Princess Skyla: I'm coming for you! Starlight Glimmer: Be careful, Skyla! Trixie: Not too fast, Skyla! Sunset Shimmer: (reaching for the phone) Princess Yuna: Be careful, Princess Sunset! Trixie: Anytime now! Sunset Shimmer: Almost.... Got it! The phone bag is completely slipped and fell, The glass breaks and Trixie grabbed Sunset's hoof. Skyla grabbed Starlight's leg. Trixie: I'm not letting go! Yuna, Snowdrop, Flurry Heart and Skyla grabs Starlight by her legs. SpongeBob and Patrick came to the rescue on a jeep. There was a horn. Then, They called by the walkie talkies. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Yuna! We're coming! Patrick Star: Who's hurt? What do you need? Princess Yuna: We need three cheeseburgers with everything. Nyx: No onions on mine. Snowdrop: A rainbow slushy. Starlight Glimmer: I'll have fries with that. Trixie: One milkshake. Princess Flurry Heart: And a cola! Princess Skyla: Get us out of here! Patrick Star: Hang on! Help is on the way! SpongeBob SquarePants: Just hold tight! Snowdrop: Throw us a rope! SpongeBob and Patrick tied the rope on a tree tightly and to straight to where the others are. Soon enough, They grabbed the rope. Sunset Shimmer: We got it! The RV started sliding and is about to fall. Princess Yuna: WE'RE SLIDING!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hurry, Patrick! Patrick Star: (pulling back) I'm pulling back as best I can! Starlight Glimmer: Never expect any sea creatures driving before! SpongeBob and Patrick quickly pulls back the RV. The 4x4 Jeep was slipping. Just then, They hear footsteps. Patrick Star: What was that? The two Carnotaurus came out of nowhere, SpongeBob and Patrick screamed for his live. SpongeBob and Patrick: (screams) The two Carnotaurus began to attack the jeep and tearing it down. SpongeBob SquarePants: Jump for it, Patrick!!! SpongeBob and Patrick jumped out just in time, the jeep was torn to bits. The two Carnotaurus crushed it and SpongeBob and Patrick hid in the bushes. Princess Yuna: Hold on! The RV, Along with the 4x4 Jeep fell off the cliff, And into the sharp rocks. The 4x4 jeep was destroyed. Soon, They started climbing back up. Sunset Shimmer: (climbed up with somepony backing up) Starlight Glimmer: (climbed with the foals on her back) Princess Flurry Heart: (teleported herself to the clif) Princess Yuna: (pulled up) Then, The rest of the poachers, Scientists, Wranglers, Vets, Radcliffe and Svengallop came. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225